My Savior Academia
by Luluboxdom
Summary: Many have heard the stories of U.A. High. Many have heard the stories and legacies of the heroes of the east, the students of the east. However, have you ever considered the heroes of the west, students of the west? With random villain attacks, tournaments, betrayals, and much more. This is the story of Vasior Academy in Henefor, Colorado.
1. Evolution

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

 _Evolution (N.): The process by which different kinds of living organisms are thought to have developed and diversified from earlier forms during the history of the earth._

Most people believe evolution to be a gradual process. Peppered moths during the Industrial Revolution were originally white, however because of the pollution that started to arise during said revolution, the moths started becoming blacker in order to match the pollution's color. This mutation caused birds to have a tougher time spotting the peppered moths. White peppered moths were more common during the early-1800s and did not become completely outnumbered until 1895.

Many scientists nowadays can all agree on one thing: Evolution is not instant.

In Quig Quig, China, A newborn baby started to glow. Initially, doctors and scientists alike waved this off as simply some strange, albeit fascinating, phenomenon. Bombarded with news reporters, journalists, strangers asking for pictures with the "Luminescent Baby," The baby, and subsequently her parents, took the world by storm. The publicity of the "Luminescent Baby" started to die off after a couple of months and the world soon forgot about the "Luminescent Baby."

Until one day, a young pre-teen in Canada suddenly developed the ability to encase her body in a diamond armor. Weeks after that, a college student from a university in Spain became able to control fire. A mere few days after that, a boy in a Japanese middle school managed to gain telekinesis. It did not take a genius to figure out that these incidents were not isolated. All three events had to be connected in some way, scientists figured.

An unknown journalist referred to these abnormal abilities as "super-powered quirks," in a news column belonging to a particularly obscure newspaper company.

Thus, the term "Quirk," was used to refer to these superhuman abilities.

Though, all was not well and good. With the increase of superhuman quirks, came the increase of crime. A man with the ability to cause technological devices to malfunction robbed a bank, making him the very first human being with a quirk to commit burglary. A teenager with the ability to transform any part of his body into a blade murdered one of his classmates, a bully, the moment he manifested the ability, making him the first person to murder another person using a quirk. More and more crimes involving the usage of quirks started to become more and more frequent.

The general public started to become concerned with this rise in crime, and the government devised a plan to combat it. Through the influence of comic books, thus the Hero occupation was created. A Hero is an individual who uses their quirk to further the good of humanity.

The quality of quirks increase with every generation and with that, a new quality of heroes and villains. Therefore, in order to keep track of these quirks and to promote heroism, certain institutes aptly named Hero Schools were created. Students attend these institutes to learn and train to become heroes.

Our story takes place at Vasior Academy in Henefor, Colorado

* * *

 **So, I've had this idea for so long. I've been on a "Boku No Hero OC Fanfiction" kick for a while and I noticed something. There is a disturbing lack of OC stories having to do with anything other than U.A. (Or Yuuei, however the hell you spell the confound place.) So, I've taken it upon myself to give to the people.**

 **The way Boku no Hero is set up, making an OC story is probably as easy as breathing. I mean, a world filled with people with a random superpower. How easy is that?**

 **Since this is pretty short and basically just tells you shit that you already know, I'm going to go ahead and upload another chapter in an hour or two. Since I'm a terrible writer and a generally unorganized and lazy individual, I'm not really gonna follow a schedule of any kind. I highly doubt this story will become popular enough for that, anyway. I've already got about four other chapters written out, I'll think about uploading them if the first two chapters do well.**


	2. Bishop B Booker

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

In middle school, Bishop B. Booker had always been known as "The Ghost."

Students never noticed him, and he never did anything to change that. Of course he spoke when spoken to but, he was so unnoticeable, that rarely happened. A participating Bishop was a scarce sight and when actually called upon he spoke so lightly that most of the student population found him speaking with anything higher than a single decibel more rare than gold itself.

Certainly, despite the lack of participation, Bishop did well-enough academically, however his strong suit was athletics. Bishop had been one of the most fit students in his middle school and excelled at multiple sports. His speed, agility, and stamina had been labelled superhuman due to the fact that almost everyone was familiar with his quirk and knew that it had nothing to do with physical enhancement.

Bishop also took up martial arts, a practice that fell out of favor after the ascension of quirks, and gymnastics, the latter initially taken out of boredom. His reasoning towards the former was a lot less casual and far more personal, a reason he refused to divulge when asked. His older sister, whom he lived with, knew but didn't disclose it either.

Most of his teachers adored him for his docile personality and passive demeanor. Bishop frequently helped Mr. Brogen, the biology teacher, with cleaning the room after labs as well as setting up during lunch, he volunteered to assist the elderly Ms. Weaver pack her car with canned foods for the food pantry she often worked at on weekends, and even once worked as a cashier in the commons when the usual cashier was on maternity leave.

When Bishop applied for a scholarship to Vasior, one of the top 20 hero institutes in America, the teachers conspired to make it happen with official recommendations. While they did believe that Bishop deserved to be in one of the best hero institutes in America, they also believed that Vasior deserved a student like Bishop even more.

* * *

The day had started off like any other Saturday for Bishop Booker.

He had woken up to the sound of his alarm clock, signaling the time as seven-thirty. Splashing water on his face to wake himself up further before taking a shower due to an unfortunate, albeit humorous, incident that occurred during his early tween years. His older sister absolutely refused to let him forget the incident, therefore he took extra strides to prevent it.

In order to save time, Bishop always showered and brushed his teeth simultaneously. Most people that he knew would tease him for this habit, much to his confusion. Bishop noticed that whenever he or his sister brushed their teeth there was always a sense of either grogginess or being rushed. Everyone feels more relaxed in a shower, therefore, to reduce the aforementioned senses, Bishop did both simultaneously.

After stepping out of the shower and drying himself off, he started getting dressed and picking out his frizzy, black hair. A simple, gray t-shirt with no sleeves, showing off his muscular arms and a pair of basketball shorts made up his attire.

Before Bishop could get started on fixing breakfast, however, the house phone started ringing. The ringer was low because the sound bothered Bishop. _Even on low, the thing is still loud._

He quickly grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, what's up, Bishop," A cheerful, feminine voice chirped through the phone.

"Hey, Delilah. What's it like in New York City?" Bishop joked, switching the phone to his left ear as he turned on the oven.

"Bishop, it wasn't funny the first three-hundred times. Three-hundred and one doesn't change anything," Bishop smirked in satisfaction at the clearly irritated Delilah. His older sister was always teased with that song, what kind of brother would he be to not join in? "Anyway," Delilah grumbled, wanting to change the subject, "How are things?

"Fine," He replied, fishing through the freezer for the thin-strip bacon. _Where is it? I know we have some?_

"Good." Bishop narrowed his eyes at the sudden switch in mood. "Listen, Bishop, I can't, uh, I won't be able to come over for spring break this year. I've got a lot of make-up assignments, one of which being a major project, and I was actually planning on going to the festival that they have planned. I know it's selfish and pretty stupid to tell you all of this now but-"

"It's fine."

"What? You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, just make sure not to drink too much."

Bishop sighed at the raspberry he received from the twenty-one year-old woman he frequently hesitated to call his guardian. "Seriously though, is it alright?"

"Of course."

"Well, since you're gonna be alone for Spring Break, make sure to go out and enjoy yourself a little okay? Promise me you won't spend your entire Spring Break working out."

"Fine, I won't work out," Bishop closed his eyes and hoped she didn't notice.

"Good." Bishop let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in relief. "Also, stock up the freezer, don't think I didn't hear you shuffling around in there and make sure you get plenty of sleep alright?"

"Yes, yes, thank you mother," He responded, with a roll of his pale green eyes. "I'll be fine, Delilah."

"I know, but I can't help worrying about you." The sound of loud chatter in the background cut off whatever else she had to say. "I gotta go, call you later alright."

"'Kay, bye." Bishop hung up the phone.

He sighed. Truth be told, he was looking forward to spending Spring Break with her. He even went through the trouble of looking up popular tourist attractions in New York City. True it was for the sake of a joke, but he still believed she would have possibly liked to take a trip there. All of the money he saved up from his job as a grocer, pointless. All the hours he spent trying to find a hotel that fit both of their needs, wasted. All of the anticipation towards spending a week with his sister, gone.

He hated it, but he knew it was for the best. After all, Delilah was aiming to become a doctor and that was no easy aspiration. Like most careers, it took hard-work, determination, and dedication. Bishop knew for a fact Delilah possessed these attributes. Delilah could certainly achieve her dream if she continued doing what she's doing now.

Bishop realized a long time ago that spending time with him was not on her "Become a doctor and save the world" plan.

The sound of intense popping and sizzling broke the brunet out of his thoughts. After slipping his hand inside of the oven mitt, he reached for the oven's handle and opened it, flipping the bacon. Bishop sighed and grabbed the broom leaning against the fridge, prepared to sweep the porch.

* * *

Bishop wiped his forearm against his forehead after successfully sweeping the porch. He arched his back and twisted his torso, eliminating any and all cricks and stiffness. His eyes ghosted over the mailbox, his thoughts briefly wondering about the test his class took a few weeks ago. _They did say our results would be mailed to us near the start of spring break._ Bishop sighed at the thought. His teachers, particularly Mr. Brogen and Ms. Weaver, practically forced him to take the test and apply for Vasior Academy, the best Hero Institute in the state of Colorado and one of the best in the country. Bishop fully expected to not be accepted into such a prestigious academy.

Regardless of how he felt towards his results, there was still other mail to be picked up. _I'll just have to face what comes, plain and simple._ Bishop stepped in front of the mailbox and detested the apprehensive feeling welling up in his chest when he started to open it. Bishop slowly pulled the three envelopes from the box, and started to examine them. Bill, bill, He sighed, results.

Bishop decided that he wanted to be sitting down when he opened the last envelope.

He returned to the house at the same time the toast popped out of the toaster. He once again slipped on his oven mitt and removed the bacon from the oven, dumping the four thin strips onto a paper plate. Bishop placed his plate on the table along with the rest of his breakfast.

Two pieces of toast, four strips of bacon, a bowl of assorted fruit, and a glass of orange juice.

Bishop sighed at the large, orange envelope containing both his test results and letter from Vasior Academy. While he realized that the chances of him getting into that academy was slim to none, he also realized that there still was a chance. Perhaps, he managed to get one above the typical score and literally crawled on his belly into the school's ranks. _I'd rather not go at all if that's the case._

Bishop shook his head. He would open it later, he decided. It was too early to be stressed out but it was also too hot to be depressed.

* * *

Bishop thought about going for a quick jog to clear his head, however he just ate a rather large breakfast. _I should wait a couple hours._ To pass the time, he decided to wash the dishes.

Normally washing the dishes was, for Bishop, rather therapeutic. After the first few plates, glasses, and pots Bishop found himself scrubbing and cleaning on autopilot, thus giving him time to reflect on whatever ails him. Unfortunately, his ails manifested itself in the form of a bright orange, clasp envelope sitting on the wooden dining table not five feet away from him. Of all the things to do in this house…

Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, Bishop ignored the beckoning envelope. Had he not possessed the refined self-restraint that set him apart from his brash older sibling, he would have burned it. However, he did possess that occasionally irritating restraint, and not to mention that would just be stupid considering there was a possibility of him being accepted.

 _But even if I am accepted, who's to say I have what it takes to stay in that school?_ Bishop frowned, recalling the argument he used against Mr. Brogen when the biology teacher suggested going to Vasior.

 _Booker, you are a straight A student. You are one of the most physically fit teenagers in this country let alone in this school. Not to mention, your quirk is practically made for heroism. I can guarantee you that every teacher you have currently agrees with me when I say you are the brightest, kindest, strongest student that this school has ever had the privilege of producing._

Bishop's eyes narrowed more as he remembered how the man sat down in the chair behind his desk. Mr. Brogen asked him to come by his room after school. Bishop, and many other students, believed he was in trouble. Bishop Booker in trouble? With Mr. Brogen, of all teachers? Now this is new.

Turns out, Mr. Brogen overheard Bishop say something about attending Vasior Academy during lunch and wanted to hear Bishop's full opinion on the school. Leading to their conversation, when Brogen asked him whether or not Bishop wanted to attend.

 _Yet, there appears to be one individual who still needs convincing of your worth._ Whether or not Brogen was aware of the fact that Bishop knew instantly who he was talking about is something Bishop doesn't know to this day. _Booker, why put yourself down? Why beat yourself up? What will it take for you to realize how strong you are?_

Bishop winced as the tip of his finger stung, breaking him from his thoughts. He accidentally pricked himself with his own nail because he was done doing the dishes and had been scrubbing his own hand for the past few minutes.

A frown found its way to his face once again when he peered at the oven's clock. That took me only forty minutes? Bishop sighed and thought about something else he could be doing.

 _"Also, stock up the freezer, don't think I didn't hear you shuffling around in there"_

Bishop grabbed the house keys and set off for the grocery store. The last thing he saw before closing the door behind him was the giant orange clasp envelope he was running from.


	3. Ripples

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

It was practically a ritual of sorts. After almost every morning jog, Bishop would take a small pitstop on the way home for one particular snack; tea from Peaceful Waters Lane. Peaceful Waters being the diner that he drank his same order of chai tea latte for the last three years. The longest he went without visiting the diner was two weeks.

The diner was on a street corner about half a mile from his home. The seats were quite comfortable and the food was good, the few times Bishop actually ate food at the establishment. Peaceful Waters did not have many male servers and therefore most of the male customers came only to ogle the waitresses.

Though, one of the main reasons he frequently inhabited the diner was because of his acquaintance with one of the waitresses there; the one that showed kindness to Delilah and himself when they needed it most. Charlotte Morrow had done them quite a few favors, such as getting Delilah a job at the diner so that she could support herself and Bishop when she adopted Bishop.

The woman in question brought over his cup of tea. Her auburn hair tied up in a bouncy ponytail and with a healthy amount of makeup on her face. Her attire consisted of her waitress uniform which had short sleeves and a skirt that reached down just passed her limbs. Bishop smiled, Delilah always complained about how short the skirts were.

 _And then they wonder why men keep loitering around the place, not buying shit!_

Bishop's smile turned stiff at the memory. Since that was the day she almost got fired for getting into a fight with a particularly… handsy customer.

Charlotte could tell the moment the brunet boy walked into the establishment that something was bothering him. She took the liberty of sitting across from him in his booth. "So, what's eating ya, Bishie?"

Bishop visibly cringed at the nickname. "I got my results."

"For the test? Did you pass?"

"I don't know," Bishop narrowed his eyes at the table. "I haven't checked yet."

Charlotte flashed him a knowing smirk. "You're scared, aren't you?"

"I-"

"Though, personally, I don't understand why you'd be worried. I'm willing to bet both my arms you passed with flying colors," Her smile turned teasing as she propped her chin on the palm of her hand. "Or is it being accepted into Vasior that scares you."

"The latter," He admitted with a sigh.

"Why?"

"Am I worth it?" Bishop took a swig of his tea and waited for Charlotte to respond. When she didn't, Bishop elaborated. "I understand that there's a chance that I can get accepted into the school. I'm worthy of entering, but am I worthy of staying?"

"Well," Charlotte tapped her cheek thoughtfully, "that's a bit of a loaded question. And honestly, it's a question that only you can answer. Only way to gauge your worthiness is by doing something worthy, right? If you go to the school and make your name known, get a reputation then ask yourself that question. You definitely aren't going to get anywhere by being 'The Ghost' that's for sure."

Bishop stared at his distorted reflection in his tea. He briefly considered her words. He has to make a name for himself? How does he go about doing that? Bishop wanted to be a hero; he wanted help others in any way he could. But that's every hero on the face of the planet, how does he set himself apart from them?

Charlotte got out of her seat with a chuckle at the boy's thoughtful expression. "Listen, I still got a job to do. If you're not satisfied with that answer, come talk to me after work. I'm sure I can elaborate a little more."

"Bishop, you're worth a lot more than your willing to settle for."

Bishop hummed to himself in thought as Charlotte brought herself to another table. Perhaps, Bishop was just afraid of attending Vasior. Maybe the pressure of doing so frightened him and he subconsciously blocked away the chance of him becoming accepted into the school. Either way, a lot of people believed in him and wanted him to go to this school. A lot of people wanted to see him become a hero.

His thoughts were interrupted when ripples started appearing in his undisturbed tea. The cup starting to shake against the table. Soon after, the entire diner started shaking, lights dimming and brightening, chairs falling over. Tables and chairs being screeched across the ground could be heard as multiple people started to duck and cover.

Bishop shot out of his seat and caught Charlotte before she could tumble to the ground herself. Seconds later the tremors died down before becoming a minuscule vibration that could only be felt through the soles of the feet. Bishop straightened Charlotte up, who shakily got to her feet. "Was… was that an earthquake or something?"

"No, they usually last longer than that," Bishop furrowed his brows at the floor while tapping his chin in thought as he contemplated what could have happened. While this disturbance definitely resembled an earthquake with how it began, by Georgia standards, it seemed particularly short and particularly strong. He remembered there being a construction site not too far from Peaceful Waters, however said construction site would have to warn or inform people of the tremors; Charlotte didn't know what the sudden vibration was. No, this disturbance was not an act of nature. "It might be recoil from an impact of some kind."

"Hey! Wait!" Charlotte reached out for the brunet as he made his way out of the diner. "Bishop!"

He was out the door.

* * *

In a society chock full of people with a variety of superpowers and abilities, not everyone uses these powers to aid humanity. Either through mental instability or simple anger, select individuals have been known to attack or even kill their fellow civilians as well as causing boundless amounts of property damage. Unsurprisingly, damage done to both the property and the population was not uncommon in the States.

Though, sometimes it seemed like heroes did as much damage as villains.

Bishop didn't keep up with Hero or Villain news as much as he probably should have given his aspiring occupation, nevertheless he did recognize this current aggressor. Said attacker gained a rather quick reputation for evading authorities with their earth manipulation quirk which allowed them to create, shape, and manipulate elements of earth such as: dirt, sand, dust. He called himself Terrastone.

Another reason why he gained immense publicity was because of his being a teenager. While Bishop probably would have thought a little more on why someone as young as himself would choose a villainous path despite all the advertisement towards heroism, he found the fact that the boy already leveled a good portion of the street and was still rampaging more important.

Bishop backed up just in time to avoid being nearly bisected by a flying street pole. His pale green eyes widening in disbelief at the pure mayhem he was seeing. Cracks and dents in the sidewalk and asphalt, cars upturned and/or destroyed, popped fire hydrants. _That tremor was only twenty seconds tops._ The villain in question appeared from around the corner. _How could he create all of this chaos in such a short amount of time?_

Bishop ignored the fleeing civilians on either side of him in order to analyze his opponent.

Terrastone was tall and muscular with a noticeable tan. He had bored brown eyes and short, spiky black hair. Shirtless, he wore baggy black pants and around his arms were dark-green wrist-warmers. His face adorned by a dark-green half-face mask.

His cold, yet angry, brown eyes faced Bishop, the only person on the street corner not escaping in fear. A single one of his black eyebrows raised as if asking whether or not Bishop was challenging him.

With a crack of his knuckles, Bishop answered him.


	4. Vs Terrastone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

Delilah let loose a loud yawn and stretched her arms and legs as far as she could. Rolling her neck around to remove any kinks, Delilah smirked at her desk, which was flooded with a multitude of papers. The blond spent four hours since her call with Bishop studying as hard as she could for a test with one of her harder teachers. While most of her classes were a breeze, her general chemistry class seemed to be the one class that consistently threatened her 3.8 GPA. Hence, her need to study as hard as she possibly could.

Although, she believed four hours of straight, focused studying was sufficient enough, at least for now. She decided to take a short break and reconvene with her frenemy, general chemistry, at a later time.

That is until her roommate broke into her room like a law enforcement officer. "Deli!" Nola exclaimed, Delilah groaning at the nickname. "You need to see this!"

"Listen, Nola, I just spent the past four hours fucking my own brain with-"

"Bishop's on TV."

Needless to say, she followed Nola wordlessly to the TV lounge.

The sight that greeted her upon entering the TV lounge was unsettling to say the least.

She didn't immediately see the TV because of the huge gathering of students blocking it. When she got to the TV lounge, some of the students actually sent some strangely concerned glances in her direction. _What is happening?_ Making a noise in the back of her throat, she pushed and shoved everyone out of the way, issuing a curt 'Excuse me' in response to the people's unspoken annoyance. The moment she laid eyes on the TV, Delilah's world seemed to stop completely.

First of all, a familiar corner in her hometown was currently being demolished by some shirtless, black-haired weirdo. Cars were being thrown around like toys, fire hydrants popped and spraying fleeing civilians with water, buildings now decorated with chunks of asphalt. Clearly this was an overhead view of the carnage, however Delilah could still recognize the Peaceful Waters Lane diner, her first job ever, being nearly caved in. The view was only for a few seconds but it was still enough for her to be scared for Charlotte's and the other worker's lives.

Then, the news cameraman caught something just a little bit more interesting. A boy with brown, frizzy hair tied into a frizzy ponytail. A boy with dark, chocolate-brown skin and pale green eyes. The boy possessed a slim, yet muscular physique accentuated by his sleeveless grey t-shirt and loose-fitting basketball shorts. The boy was short, especially compared to the shirtless villain, but still held an air of confidence.

That boy was Bishop B. Booker, Delilah's younger brother.

"B-Bishop?" Delilah stuttered, her eyes wide in terror. "Don't... don't do it. Please, don't do it."

A collective gasp swept through the group of college students as a car thrown by the villain flew straight at the camera, thus ending the live broadcast. Delilah chocked on air.

All eyes were on her now; she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was the safety of her brother. She slid down the stand the TV was on and laid her head down on it. "Damn it all. Damn it all," she muttered. Her hometown was wrecked, the diner she cherished was demolished, and her brother was about to run off and get himself killed. She clenched her fist tightly and reeled back.

"DAMN IT ALL!" She screamed, scaring the others, as she threw a punch at the television...

Which was then caught. "Ms. Booker," An older man's voice reached her ears, "You have enough on your plate as it is. Let us not add property damage as well, yes?"

Delilah grit her teeth as she stared into the eyes of Professor Hopkins, her general chemistry teacher.

* * *

Bishop grunted as he narrowly evaded another street pole with a combat-roll. Once upright, Bishop's hand shot forward and in front of him appeared a blue, translucent, force-field resembling a pane of glass in front of him. Bishop twitched slightly when the next street pole that Terrastone had been casually lugging around made contact with his barrier. The pole actually bending upon making contact with his force-field.

Terrastone made a noise in the back of his throat while observing Bishop's quirk. _Hardlight? Or simply barriers? He flinched when the pole hit his shield, so either he isn't used to his quirk or physical damage done to the barrier affects him in some way._

Small pieces of concrete started to slowly float from the ground and levitate around him. Terrastone ran his fingertips over each and every one, sharpening them and turning the small harmless pebbles into long, dangerous stalactites. With a flick of his wrist, the sharpened pebbles flew straight towards Bishop.

Bishop created yet another barrier, this time smaller, but wider. The spikes broke instantly once bashing into the transparent shield. This time, Terrastone charged Bishop with his entire arm encased in a fist-shaped rock armor. Bishop enlarged his shield, protecting him from the initial blow. However, Terrastone kept up his assault, constantly bashing the barrier with his fist, causing Bishop to grunt in pain. _Damn it, he's got me pinned. Did he figure out my quirk's weakness that fast?_

Caught in the midst of reeling back, Terrastone didn't have enough time to avoid being sent flying down the street by a particularly powerful kick. Traces of a smirk appeared on Bishop's face, despite the situation, as he knew who was responsible.

"Jesus kid, don't just go off trying to play hero like that," Charlotte admonished, floating up and down off the ground due to her legs having transformed into a pair of high-powered rockets.

"I'm not playing hero," Bishop replied, not taking his eyes off the dust cloud created by Terrastone's impact with another nearby fast-food joint. "I'm trying to hold him off until either the authorities arrive or a pro-hero. Also, was it really necessary to kick him there?"

"What? Never liked that place, kept stealing my customers."

"Ms. Morrow."

"Hey, I'm not the hero here," Charlotte's smirk turned dark. "Gave up on that quite some time ago, kid."

Bishop stole a glance at Charlotte and for a terse second wondered if he should bring this up later. The sound of Terrastone breaking out of the establishment managed to put a pin in the conversation. Bishop assumed a fighting stance, while Charlotte furrowed her brows in concentration.

 _An earth manipulation quir- no, an earth quirk in general. He's capable of creating earthen material if that rock fist of his is any indication_. Charlotte's eyes narrowed. _Not much a couple of barriers and rocket legs could do. The engine on my rockets can reach up to 3,500 K, which is more than enough to melt rocks and stone. Though, that doesn't mean much if he can both create more and is surrounded by the stuff. Bishop's quirk allows him to create near-invincible defensive barriers._ Charlotte narrowed her eyes.

"Ms. Morrow, we may have to rely on hit-and-run tactics," Bishop said quietly, voicing her thoughts.

"I know," Charlotte bent her knees and got into a starting position, the whistling noise her rockets emitted as they started charging up amping her up even more. She delighted in seeing Terrastone's face morph from bored and analytical to alert and enraged. He understood that they had a strategy. She smirked, he was strictly on the defensive. And they were strictly buying time.

Charlotte took off. Fire and smoke trailed behind her as she shot down the street towards Terrastone, who clearly was not expecting such a burst of speed from such a short amount of preparation. _She's not like most civilians. She's trained this quirk._ Terrastone brought up his arm and a wide pillar of solid rock emerged from the ground, defending him against her kick. However, he was unable to defend himself from the plume of fire that burst through his stone wall and burned him slightly. With a wave of his hands, the wall parted and sent some sharpened pieces of concrete in Charlotte's direction.

Charlotte evaded the first two spikes. She performed a number of quick backflips, leaping back to Bishop's side. Bishop quickly brought his hands forward and summoned another glasss pane-like barrier. The moment the spikes broke and fell off the barrier, Bishop dissipated it and Charlotte burst forward yet again. Terrastone's eyes widened as he was yet again slammed into a building by a rocket-powered kick.

Feeling a little cocky, Charlotte followed after the seemingly downed Terrastone and spun vertically in mid-air. She brought her leg down upon him, attempting to axe-kick him. She yelped in shock and pain when a spike grazed her arm. Seeing that a kick through a building wasn't enough to completely disorient him, she decided to retreat back to Bishop's side, who instantly summoned another barrier in front of them.

"That was close," Bishop muttered.

"Got a bit cocky. He may be a brat, but he's got a powerful quirk," Charlotte's tone suddenly tuned irate. "When are they coming?"

Bishop opened his mouth to reply, but instead of an answer he let out a grunt as a stone pillar slammed against his barrier. "He's back up."

"I'm all over it," Charlotte blasted off yet again. Bishop's expression turned grim.

"How much longer can we keep this up?"

Terrastone sighed. He figured out their strategy quite some time ago. The woman - Ms. Morrow as he believed the barrier boy to have called her - would charge in for a direct attack, an attempt to try and get him to exert himself and thus tire out. Terrastone would establish his defenses, which were normally burned through by the Morrow woman's foot rockets, and then switch to offense when the woman was done attacking. Terrastone underestimated the power of the woman's rockets. Much like actual rockets, he noticed, her rocket legs had awful handling and terrible acceleration, although its top speed was incredible and its turning just as amazing.

Mixed with her acrobatic agility, the quirk made escaping straight out of danger a breeze. Escaping out of a confined place or an area with an abundance of twists and turns however, Terrastone suspected that to be tough for the woman. Therefore, when the woman came at him with her foot jutted out in a jump kick, Terrastone erected a large and wide stone wall the moment her foot made contact with him. She must have realized it too late because she had flew backwards and right into it.

"Crafty little brat," She grumbled and pointed her rocket legs at the wall. Terrastone scoffed at her and created a much larger spike.

"You can't just expect me to stand here and let you escape," He reeled back, ready to send the spike straight through her.

"No," She then proceeded to turn herself upside down, with her left leg still poised to blow against the wall, she pointed her right leg straight at Terrastone, "I don't."

 _Very agile._ Terrastone formed a stone shield on his arm and brought it up in front of him. Had he more time the shield would have been more detailed and straight, though that was not important at the moment.

Bishop watched as a blast of fire burst through the stone wall and seconds later Charlotte came flying out. Performing a few, decidedly arbitrary, backflips, Charlotte landed right next to Bishop, who once again generated a large barrier to cover them both.

Terrastone inhaled and exhaled. He's had it. He closed his eyes and pictured a large, bulky man. He strained visibly to keep that image in his mind and he placed his palm squarely on the ground. Every piece of stone, rock, asphalt, and concrete started to slowly edge to him before they smashed into one another and morphed into a single product. Bits and pieces started to form together to make long, narrow shapes, others formed into a wider, cylinder shape with a noticeable bend in the middle.

Bishop and Charlotte both watched with shock and fear as rocks and concrete slowly started fusing together to form what looked like half of a human body, except five times larger. "Is Terrastone trying to create a... kaiju?" Bishop mumbled to himself, barely able to hear it given the sound of rocks smashing into each other.

A large, bulky rock monster vaguely resembling a human being towered over the two of them. On top of the creature's head sat Terrastone, with his palm placed dead on the middle of his colossal creation. The monster did not roar at them like a typical... anything of that size would, instead it simply stood there like a puppet awaiting its puppeteer. A small ghost of a smirk appeared on Terrastone's face as with a soft, minuscule tap of his finger the beast was set into motion.

"Oh, dear Lord." Bishop and Charlotte both looked on in horror as the rock beast cocked its fist back and started throwing a punch at them. Charlotte cursed the thing's speed _(How can something that big and heavy move so quickly?)_ by the time she realized the thing was crashing down upon them she couldn't possibly get both Bishop and herself out of the way in time. And surely an attack that great could easily rip through one of Bishop's barriers like paper.

Despite the last point, Bishop flung both of his hands upward and created a dome-shaped barrier that shrouded the both of them in translucent, blue light. Charlotte smiled sadly at the strain this seemed to be putting on Bishop as he grit his teeth, glaring at the incoming fist.

No way to dodge, counter, or get out of the way - Terrastone had them.

Until he didn't.

"Dragon Tail!"

A massive, green appendage swung from the duo's peripheral and collided with the rock monster's fist. The tail, despite being inferior in size, tore right through the rock monster's fist, sending dust, rocks, and pieces of concrete and asphalt every which way. The sudden attack seemed to have completely broken Terrastone's concentration, the entire beast started crumbling on all sides. Large chunks of rock started raining down on the block, the tail from before slamming into and destroying any bits of rock that threatened to crush either Bishop or Charlotte.

"Endangering civilians, colossal damage to public property, unauthorized use of quirk in a public area," A deep, gravelly, baritone voice listed off. Bishop peered behind him and saw a humanoid dragon-person, this individual had green scales and absolutely towered over Charlotte and himself. "And are those leather boots? Oh, now this is personal."

A wise-cracking, tall, anthropomorphic dragon? _Shenron_

Shenron, a young and new pro-hero. Said hero had been quickly gaining a reputation for himself as friendly, tenacious, and dedicated to the common good. Not to mention the origin of his name. A toddler who was apparently a fan of a TV show by the name of _Dragon Ball_ mistook him for Shenron, the dragon from the show, and called him this upon meeting the dragon-man at a bank robbery. The dragon-man went along with the child's mistake and even went to mock said dragon to appease him. The news article detailing both the robbery and the interaction jokingly referred to him as Shenron as well. The name stuck and he went ahead and kept it.

Charlotte nearly fell over in relief. That was close, she realized. That was very, very close. And she hoped to God that the entire encounter had not been broadcast live because Delilah would probably be dead from a heart attack over worry. The girl was very protective of her brother. The thought of Delilah's over-protectiveness mixed with the stress of the passed situation manifested itself into a small laugh underneath Charlotte's breath.

"Are you two alright?" Shenron asked. The police force came to apprehend the tired and fatigued Terrastone, who oddly did not resist arrest. Shenron performed damage control - checking the well-being of civilians, starting with the two who fought and helped slow down the villain.

"We're fine," Charlotte waved away the dragon's concern with a lob-sided grin, "Right Bishop."

A soft thud was her only response as Bishop hit the ground.

* * *

 **Alright, I won't lie. The fight scene was not supposed to be this Charlotte-based, but, eh, I'm happy with how it turned out. Bishop's quirk is revealed, and don't worry more on that later. Charlotte was originally going to be quirkless, but I went ahead and ave her a quirk because I didn't want Bishop to fight Terrastone alone (*cough* bars *cough*)**

 **Speaking of Terrastone, yes, his name is meant to be that corny. Keep in mind, he is an American villains, and we are the undisputed king of corniness when it comes to superheroes.**

 **Also, fun fact, Shenron was created at exactly the last minute. One of the tabs on my computer happened to be dragon-ball z related and I literally just went to myself, "How cool would it be if a dragon showed up and saved them?" My own answer was "Not that cool, ya fecking nerd," but I put it in anyways because I'm a fecking nerd.**

 **Anyway, Mr. Guest, thanks for liking it so far. Your review also reminded me, to remind the audience, to review and give me your thoughts. Tell me how I can improve on my writing. I'm only fifteen, so I'm pretty shitty, but I would love it if I could get some feedback from anyone.**


	5. Pep-Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

An uncomfortable, numbing sensation spread through Bishop's body as he slowly regained consciousness. Bishop emitted a pained groan as he sat up in what he knew wasn't his bed. "What happened?" He mumbled to himself, having finally gotten into a comfortable sitting position. "Where-"

Bishop was in a hospital. He could tell by the abundance of white in the room. White bed-sheets, white floor tiles, white ceilings, white garbs. Not to mention the rows and rows of hospital beds lined up neatly next to one another. Bishop made a noise in his throat when he realized he wasn't alone. He vaguely recognized some of the people in the other beds.

The hospital was currently housing the injured civilians from the villain attack earlier that day. He looked out of the window, the sun was setting. 'How long was out?' Amongst the sea of white that was his hospital bed, Bishop noticed something rather out-of-place.

It was big.

It was orange.

And had a clasp.

Bishop was normally a very straight-faced individual, very rarely changing expression. When he did, it was mostly unnoticeable or in a situation where no one particularly cared.

So, he surprised himself when his eyes popped out of his head and he almost fell out of his bed at the sight of the bright, orange clasp envelope that contained either his acceptance letter or rejection letter. _Why is this here? How... Who..._ He suspected he knew who it was, but simply decided to keep the thought to himself.

Reluctantly, Bishop grasped the envelope and held it up to eye-level. He hummed as he deliberately removed the clasp and opened the envelope. Out of it popped two folded sheets of paper. Bishop unfolded one and realized that these were his test scores.

The average admissions score was eighty-eight out of one-hundred.

He got a ninety-five.

* * *

Delilah plopped onto her bed in exhaustion. The stress from searching for any information on the villain attack in her hometown in Georgia taking everything out of her. She found pretty much nothing, of course they wouldn't have much information on the incident minutes after it happened.

Although, she found a few articles detailing the event. They were pretty much useless as none of them contained the information she wanted. Was the diner alright? Was her brother okay? These were the questions she wanted to know and, unfortunately, she couldn't figure them out until after everything is said and done.

All she could do was have faith that Bishop and Charlotte - she knew the woman well enough to know she joined Bishop in the fight - made it out fine. She briefly considered going back to studying since, in a strange act of kindness she would have never expected from Hopkins in a million years, he allowed her to take the test later because of the stress of her situation.

Initially, she refused. As a doctor, she knew she would have to deal with tons of stress. She could use this as a test of sorts. She ended up caving in and taking the man's offer the moment she sat down in his class. Thoughts of when Delilah took care of Bishop during his first cold, helping him cook breakfast-in-bed for Charlotte during mother's day, teaching him how to read and write.

Her eyes widened. She truly believed he was going to die. And why wouldn't she? This was his first time fighting a villain.

As she lay there on her surprisingly comfortable dorm bed, she felt anger suddenly rise in her, starting at her chest. Anger at Bishop for running off and disregarding the aforementioned memories, eager to get himself killed, eager to throw his life away.

It irritated her.

 _RING! RING!_

The phone's annoying ringing broke her out of her thoughts. _God damn it!_

She forcibly pushed herself off of the bed and started towards the phone. "Hello," She said, putting the phone to her ear.

"Delilah-"

"BISHOP?! OH MY GOD, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! IS THE DINER ALRIGHT? IS MS. CHARLOTTE OKAY? HOW IS-"

"Delilah, I understand you're upset and you have questions, but calm down." She always hated that. His rationality. A boy his age should not be that unfazed after what just occurred. "I'm fine, I'm at the hospital, overused my quirk. The diner… has certainly seen better days and, honestly, so has Ms. Morrow. Excessive use of her own quirk, as well."

"Her legs are fucked up, aren't they?"

"If you want to be frank about it, yes."

Delilah sighed and she could feel something in her throat. "I'm just so glad that you're okay."

"Deli-"

"You don't know," Delilah felt tears slide down her face. "You just don't know how scared I was when I saw you not flee from that shirtless-weirdo. How angry I was that you were so willing to throw away all of our times together and our future away in such a split-second. It scared the hell out of me. I almost beat the shit out of the TV when the broadcast suddenly shut off because of that car."

Pangs of guilt stabbed at Bishop as he listened to her ramble on, her voice cracking and her audible sniffles. Bishop hadn't thought of it like that. He rushed in to help people and assist in arresting a villain. But he didn't consider the fact that he may have been hurting the one person he cherished the most.

He felt guilty. "I'm sorry for worrying you." He apologized for that. He was not going to apologize for almost getting himself killed, though. He would not apologize for doing something he believed to be right.

He waited for a response and when all he got was sniffles and muffled sobbing. He went ahead and dropped the bomb.

"I got accepted into Vasior."

Not for the first time that day, time seemed to slow down for Delilah. She had to tighten her grip on the phone so as not to drop it. She couldn't even register the sound of her roommate entering their dorm, causing said roommate to yelp in surprise when her stationary roommate suddenly exclaimed "HOLY SHIT!" at the top of her lungs. This exclamation accompanied by a small hop in place.

"YOU GOT IN!" Delilah paused and blinked. "Wait, don't change the subject, you-"

"I'm not changing the subject. I'm telling you that I'm going to a Hero Academy, train to become a hero and combat villainy."

"I know what a Hero Academy is, Bishop, I-… Oh… Oh," Delilah realized what Bishop was implying. This incident was simply the tip of the iceberg. If Bishop became a pro-hero, then these incidents were going to become more common and Bishop was going to end up more hurt than ever one day.

Suddenly, her medical education became far more important to her.

"Bishop, I'm going to worry about you."

"I know you will."

"But I also can't believe my little brother is going to Vasior Academy!"

"…I'm not a little kid, Delilah."

"Oh, that's in Colorado, do you need money for tickets?" Delilah instinctively reached for her wallet. Rarely did Bishop ever ask for money while she was in university. Delilah jumped at the chance to help him with a financial endeavor for once.

"No need, the acceptance letter came with plane tickets. Apparently, I got in on scholarship, I'm not required to take the Entrance exam taaking place in a couple of weeks."

"Scholarship? You're a recommended student!" She ignored the sigh from the other end when she broke out into an ear-splitting squeal. "I am so proud of you."

"…Really, it was nothing, anyway-"

"Nothing? Who are you kidding? It's freaking fantastic! You're going to be the cat's pajamas!" A snort from behind her caused her to notice that not only was her roommate in the dorm with her, but currently snickering at her enthusiasm. "What are you laughing at?" She mouthed. She didn't look long enough to get her answer, however, as Bishop continued talking.

"The cat's what? Whatever, listen, this doesn't mean anything okay. I managed to get into a school, big deal."

Delilah frowned at Bishop's lackluster reaction at getting into the Academy. "Bishop, aren't you proud? I mean, you took the written exam to get into the school, didn't you?"

"My teachers pretty much forced me to do it."

"They did?" She smiled. "Remind me to thank them later."

"Wha-?"

"Bishop," Delilah's voice took a serious tone, one that both Bishop and Delilah agreed did not fit her well. "Today, about four or five hours ago, you rushed head-on to fight a villain who, apparently, has a powerful quirk and is strong enough to destroy an entire block, fling cars like dolls. And while I may be a little annoyed at your lack of thought and consideration beforehand, I'm still proud of you. Hell, remember when you were in fourth grade and you got suspended from school for beating up those bullies for messing with that kid with the weird tail? Remember how you refused to call yourself a hero? Bishop, you are a hero. That kid thinks you have what it takes, those interviewers think you have what it takes, your teachers think you have what it takes, your fellow classmates think you have what it takes. Ms. Charlotte definitely thinks you have what it takes. And me? I _know_ you have what it takes, you know this for a fact.

"Bishop, if you won't do it for yourself, do it for me. Take your chance and seize it."

Silence followed the loaded speech, Delilah held her breath. _I've never been good with speeches._ The silence was broken by a long, drawn-out sigh courtesy of her resigned little brother. "Fine. I'll go and 'seize my chance'" She smiled.

"'Atta boy."

"I'm not a dog, either. Also, I hope you know this means I'll have to break my promise about not spending spring break working out."

"What promise? You never promised anything."

"I did."

"No, you didn't. 'I won't workout' is what you said," Delilah smirked at the stunned pause. "Yeah, didn't think I noticed that, did you?"

"…Whatever."

"Well, you have my permission to spend as much time as you can buffing up for your new school. I'll have to admit, it'll be boring at the house without my pincushion around."

Bishop clicked his tongue in annoyance, followed by a yawn. "Your workout starts now, got me? Go to sleep earlier from now on, alright? And eat a balanced breakfast. Remember to stretch and-"

"The concept of working out is not foreign to me."

"I know. Two things before you go, though.

"Okay…?" Bishop raised an eyebrow.

"You're in the hospital because of exhaustion, right?"

"Yes," Bishop replied solemnly.

"You're quirk, I know you don't like it, but work on it, alright? A quirk like yours can help you a lot more than I know you'd like."

"Fine."

"And also," Now it was Delilah's turn to sigh in resignation. "I know you're going to become a hero, and I understand that you'll be thrust into some… undesirable situations. Promise that you won't just charge in without thinking. Promise me that you'll take some amount of time to think before acting."

"…I promise."

"That's all I needed to hear after today, I don't want a repeat. That's all, see ya."

"Bye."

Delilah hung up the phone. Suddenly, she felt glad she cancelled her spring break plans with Bishop. Now he could spend all that time working out, getting better for his school. Spring break could be used as a head start for summer vacation, where, he could spend more time working out as opposed to school nights, where his time was limited until the weekend.

"So," Nola, Delilah's roommate and friend, started, "Chocolate drop's going to Vasior, huh?"

Delilah narrowed her eyes at Nola. While the woman did swear the nickname was a product of Bishop being "sweet like chocolate" and not because he was black, Delilah seriously could not tell. Nola had a tendency to be fishy about a lot of things. Bishop didn't seem to mind the nickname but, then again, it was also pretty tough to read him.

"Yeah," Delilah said simply. The test along with the news of her brother going to one of the most prestigious academies in the entire country started taking its toll on her, mentally. She plopped back down on the top of her bed;Nola sighed as snores followed seconds later.

* * *

 _Dear, Bishop_

 _Congratulations! On behalf of the Vasior Academy community, I am pleased to announce your admission in Fall 2037._

 _The academic, personal, and, especially, heroic accomplishments you have already achieved within your school and community reflect what we value and expect in our students. Ambition, compassion, and a willingness to jump into action at a moment's notice are all qualities that we at Vasior Academy hold at heart. Be proud in the select group of students you are a part of._

 _For over fifty years, young men and women have entered our institute and left prepared for success in the professional and heroic world. Vasior's historical placement rates of over 90% into hero careers or universities give Vasior graduates a clear advantage over their peers. We believe that our "freestyle education" allows students to become accustomed to multiple examples of how pro-heroes act, thus better allowing them to thrive both on-campus and in their professional hero lives._

 _Bishop, we are excited that you have been accepted to join the Vasior class of 2058. Please review the enclosed "Checklist" for the next steps needed to make Vasior Academy a part of your future. You have been recommended, therefore you are not required to take the Physical Entrance Exam. Please contact our office at 1-800-321-Vasi or admissions if we can help you in any way._

 _Sincerely, Connie Crisp_

* * *

 **Alright, the… Terrastone Arc has come to a close (Totally didn't just come with that name off the top of my head).**

 **I'm going to go ahead and skip the training and everything because it just seems pointless in the long run. All you need to know is that Bishop's training involves Push-ups, sit-ups, and plenty of juice.**

 **Next chapter is going to be a time skip, straight to Vasior in Henefor, Colorado. Henefor is not an actual place just so you know. I decided to make up my own city for the story to take place in since most superhero comic stories and Boku no Hero itself take place in fictional cities.**

 **Some new characters will be introduced in the next chapter, so look forward. Also, review if you can, please.**


	6. Orientation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

 _Henefor, Colorado_

The colder than normal, but not yet unbearable breeze that defined August swept through the city of Henefor, Colorado. Tiny, almost unnoticeable patches of orange could be seen lining the trees as the beginning of Autumn's revolution was upon them. Though, as stated before, the air was a bit nippy, people still wore outfits typically accustomed for the middle of summer.

A t-shirt with a jacket over the top along with a pair of dark green cargo pants was an example of how casual the attire was. It was also the current ensemble of one Jasper Jewitt.

With his messy, light brown hair and nervous golden eyes, Jasper rolled his shoulders and re-adjusted his backpack. He did it. He managed to get into the most illustrious school in the state of Colorado and one of the most prestigious schools in the entire country. Yes, Jasper was excited, but his stomach still twisted and turned every time he thought of how he pulled it off.

 _I barely passed the writing exam with an eighty-nine._

 _And the only reason I passed the Entrance Exam was because of a secret component I had no idea about - what if I didn't know about those rescue points, I would have easily failed and lost my chance to become something more tha-_

Jasper shook his head. _No, clean-slate, I can't think about him anymore._ With a new burst of resolve, Jasper continued to walk down the sidewalk leading to his future academia.

When he made it, he marveled at the sight of it. The school, honestly, resembled a fantasy castle. With its cobblestone walkways decorated with lamps, the sharp-looking cone roofs, and the brown brick exterior that gave it a faux-ancient appearance. A sudden shout directed at him caused him to be broken from his marveled trance and also caused his ears to twitch.

"OY!" A loud, female voice shouted from... somewhere. Out of nowhere, an inhumanly long arm stretched across the courtyard and wrapped itself around one of the lamps, said arm started to retract and was projecting its owner to the arm's location. Jasper stared in disbelief as the arm's owner ended up becoming tangled up with the lamp itself. With a few grunts and a lot of pulling, she managed to clumsily remove herself from the structure, landing face first on the pavement in front of Jasper.

Jasper blinked for a second before moving to help the girl up. "Are you..."

He was interrupted by the girl proceeding to perform a kip-up and land perfectly in front of him.

"Alright? Oh, I'm just peachy mista, right as rain," The short, brunette girl emphasized her being "right as rain" with a mock salute. An unsettled smile started working its way onto his face. The girl wore a vest over a white button-up shirt that was tucked into a blue flare skirt, covering her feet were a pair of brown leather boots. Coupled with her thick accent, Jasper made the assumption that she was southern.

His face was also warm enough to rival an oven because, well, a skirt that barely reached passed one's knees is not the most suitable clothing for a kip-up.

"I remember ya, yer that guy from the entrance exam," The girl smiled excitedly. "Thanks fer ya help against that robot, I was in a real jam. And then you come in all ferocious and such, man yer quirk is so dang cool."

"It, uh, it really isn't," Jasper sheepishly rubbed the nape of his neck at the praise, his tail slowly shifting from side-to-side.

"Hehehe, yeah it is," The girl froze suddenly and then leaped in place happily. "Oh right, I recognized ya, so I came over to properly introduce mahself. Name's Hadley. Hadley Hopwood." She stuck out her hand with an enormous grin on her face.

"Jasper Jewitt," Jasper smiled as well, happy to have already made a friend at the school. Even though she was eccentric; she seemed pretty easy-going. Jasper didn't have many friends to begin with, so the new development was welcome in his opinion. Also, she was really cute.

And Hadley always enjoyed meeting new people, so no complaints from her either.

Said girl's eyes suddenly bugged out of her head. "What? What's wrong?" Jasper hurriedly asked, concerned about the girl's unexpected shift in mood.

"Orientation. Dang it all, I completely forgot. C'mon Jaspy, we gon' be late if we keep dilly-dallying," Hadley grasped Jasper's hand and dragged him along with her as she dashed off towards the academies auditorium.

"Jaspy?"

* * *

Vasior's auditorium, Calida Cuervo decided, was almost stupidly huge. Large enough to house at least three-thousand people, Vasior's auditorium was also lavishly posh -Again, decided by Calida. Waxed hardwood floors, large rows containing soft, relaxing seats, stone pillars with golden rims, and a large, insanely posh chandelier hanging securely above it all. Not to mention, they also used highly advanced robots for the entrance exam and their testing area was literally a giant fake metropolis.

Indeed, Vasior Academy was not lost in the ways of money.

The sound of a cat-call caught Calida's attention. "Nice outfit, chica," Some blond-haired kid with a comb-over called out before becoming lost within the large crowd gathering in the auditorium. She rolled her brown eyes at the boy and chose to ignore him.

A sleeveless, yellow blouse tucked into a pair of high-riding denim jeans. Adorning her feet were some old flats that she miraculously could fit on. What exactly did that weirdo find attractive? She barely ran a comb through her short, bright red, boyish hair. _Whatever, just an idiot. Strange to think that even a school like this has plenty of those._

The world is full of idiots, she knew. No matter where you are, there will always be an idiot.

The sound of feedback from a microphone resonated throughout the auditorium room, simultaneously silencing all the chatter and aiming everyone's attention towards the stage. On the stage, a line of teachers working at the school stood at attention behind the middle-aged woman gingerly tapping the tip of the microphone. The woman's outfit consisted of a white, striped suit with matching striped pants. Underneath said suit was a tan shirt and black tie. She wore pure, white loafers. Her most noticeable feature, however, had to be her height; an astonishing six-foot-eight. The giant, bean-pole of a woman cleared her throat.

"Good morning, students and families," Her voice was strangely casual for the principal of a grandiose school like Vasior, "Congratulations on completing your very first assignment here in Vasior. You made it to Orientation on time." Some people chuckled, some students blinked at the woman. Was this really the principal? Two rather familiar individuals took this time to sneak into the auditorium.

"Dang it all, we're late."

"I told you, we should have gone left."

"Yeah, you right. A wolf's instincts ought to be better than mine after all."

Jasper and Hadley hurriedly got to the first pair of open seats they could find, whilst being undetected by anyone on the stage. They found some right next to a girl about their age with a yellow blouse and bright, red hair.

"That," The woman continued, pretending not to notice the two adolescents crawling through the aisles, "is already an accomplishment. Consider this your first accomplishment while here in Vasior academy. I know for a fact that while all of you here in this auditorium are here physically, mentally you may reside elsewhere. I can tell as I look amongst you that some of you are anxious for the speeches to be over and explore the campus, some of you are excited to embark on the next, hopefully, best four years of your lives. Unfortunately, some of you may not wish to be here, perhaps a decision made by parents or simple tradition. I hope that your four years spent here will change your opinion of us and I hope you come to enjoy every second here. Some of you may not even believe that your worthy of being here. I used to feel that way as well, however a friend once told me that _You're worth far more than you are willing to settle for._ I hold those words dearly to my heart every day, and I sincerely hope that you all do as well. I am Principal Connie Crisp, and welcome to Vasior Academy."

* * *

"So, this is it, huh?"

Vasior's courtyard once again became crowded with parents and students. Parents sending their children away with tearful goodbyes and some select students showing last-second reluctance towards their being at the school. Bishop was surprised by how many students apparently decided to stay in the school's dorms.

"Please don't get melodramatic about this," Bishop resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"How can I not?" Delilah responded, her eyes half-lidded in her sadness.

"This isn't the first time you've had to say farewell to me," Bishop himself started to feel the reluctance clawing up his throat. Why did Delilah have to make this sadder than it actually was?

"Yeah, but it's different this time."

"How?"

"Because it's you," Delilah sighed, her pent up emotions since the day she was told of Bishop's acceptance starting to pour out. "It's just, I'm not used to it. Back then when you used to follow and latch onto me like a little, lost puppy. I miss that Bishop, my kid brother. I enjoyed washing you up in the bathtub, feeding you rice and corn, tucking you in for the night. Then, you started cooking on your own. You started taking care of _me_ when _I_ was sick, making the conscious decision of breakfast-in-bed for Ms. Charlotte, making your own choices and figuring out your own feelings. Then, you got your first job, your first paycheck. Then, you started going out and getting groceries and-" She sighed, "You're no longer my kid brother. You're Bishop B. Booker, hero-in-training. It was one thing to leave you at home by yourself, but to leave you so that you can become a badass pro-hero, beating up baddies and saving the day. Bishop, I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

Bishop felt it now. The sadness of having to leave behind his times with Delilah to chase his own dreams. Now he knew how Delilah felt whenever she went back to the university after holidays. He didn't understand fully, but he could understand enough to feel appalled that he had missed her latent sadness all these years. "I'm going to miss you, Bishop, I really am."

"I'll come over for holidays."

"Hell yeah you will, I'll bust into this school and kidnap if I have to."

Bishop laughed. Not chuckled. Not grinned. Not one of those awkward, breathy laughs. He full-on laughs, which is rare for someone like Bishop. Delilah hugs him. "I love you," she whispers in his ear.

"I love you, too."

And with that, Delilah climbs into their rented car and drives off.

The moment Delilah is out-of-sight completely, Bishop feels it. He's alone. His journey has begun and he feels a little empty. While the pain hurts now, it will eventually lead to something greater - something worth it.

At least, that's what he keeps telling himself as he heads over to the dorms. Rolling his shoulders and re-adjusting his backpack.

The school's dorms proved to be quite a short distance. An easy jog, Bishop wagered. The dorm buildings themselves seemed to match the rusty, brown exterior design of the school it belonged to, but seemed significantly more run-down. According to the brochure, the dorms were coed and featured four rooms of lodging and seventy rooms overall. However, only lodging was explained in the pamphlet and only images of the inside of some random rooms were shown, never did it say anything about the person running the dormitory or say anything about the interior features.

Bishop trudged up to the black, metal fence gate attached to the black, metal fence and started to reach for the fence gate's knob. He could tell two people were coming up behind him. The complete, nonexistent attempt to keep the hidden relaxed him however.

"Man, this place looks creepy," A voice whined. Now that Bishop thought about it, with the orange backdrop of the sunset shining down on the huge, decrepit building, the building certainly did look like an old, haunted mansion.

"You're right, perfect settin' for a horror film," A second voice, with a thick southern accent.

"A b-horror movie, maybe," Jasper responded, looking unsure of whether or not he wanted to enter. "I can't believe I have to live in this creepy-ass place for four years."

"Aww, don't worry 'bout it, Jaspy. I- Oh, hey there," Hadley cut herself off when noticing Bishop there, staring at the two of them. Jasper took one look at him and his eyes bugged out of his head. Bishop scrunched his eyebrows and was going to ask if he could help in any way, but the boy's outburst stopped him.

"You! You're that guy on the news! Who fought Terrastone, yeah?!" Jasper yelled, pointing a finger at the brunet. "Oh my God, dude, that was so awesome! The way everybody was running away and amidst all the panic one person rises to take out the arrogant villain. Staring down Terrastone like that, so epic!"

Bishop averted his eyes and started playing with the collar of his polo, unsure of how to respond to the unexpected praise. "I was only doing what I could, I had to protect my hometown. I'm nothing special!"

"Hey now, don't go sellin' yaself so short before the year even starts," Hadley patted Bishop on his back with a grin. Said boy blinked at the action as sshe was at least five feet away from him.

Jasper nodded in agreement. "You're already more of a hero than the rest of us freshman."

"That's a bit extreme," Bishop furrowed his brows, "you haven't even met the other freshman yet."

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess you're right, that was pretty hasty of me."

Sucking in his lips, Bishop looked away from Jasper's downtrodden face. He felt guilty all of a sudden. Here this person was trying to compliment him and he had to shoot him down. Bishop didn't know how to react to compliments, let alone praise. Though, he assumed, insulting someone in a low-key manner was more than likely not the appropriate response. "Though, I suppose you are correct in saying that I have more experience than some of the other freshman." Luckily, through years of living with an emotional older sister, he did know how to cheer someone back up.

"C'mon, guys that's enough chattin'" Hadley impatiently started pushing the towards the gate. "Let's go! This is our first step as heroes- or, well, second step if orientation is our first," She shook her head, "Whateva, it's a big moment, so let's get in there!"

Hadley grasped both boy's wrists and charged through the fence gate.

"Did I just become a part of your social group?"

"Well, Hadley made the decision. And I've only known Hadley for a short while, but I do know that when she decides something, it's hell to get her to change her mind."

"Duly noted," Bishop replied as Hadley opened the front doors to the dormitory.

* * *

 **Is this too short? This chapter seems too short. Oh well, anyway, we're at Vasior Academy now.**

 **By the way, Jasper Jewitt, Hadley Hopwood, Calida Cuervo, Bishop Booker, Connie Crisp, You see what I'm doing here?**

 **Not much else to say. Oh yeah, I based Hadley and Calida off of people that I know, now that I think about, I based plenty of characters off of people I know in real life. So yeah, if anybody seems totally odd, then that's because my life is chock full of weirdos.**

 **Joking. Please review if you can, give me some feedback on the chapter. Thank you and stay tuned.**


	7. Dormitory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia**

* * *

The sight that greeted the trio of freshman neither startled nor horrified them. It did, however, impress them.

The interior contrasted heavily with the exterior. While the exterior was decrepit, cold, and depressing, the interior was lavish, warm, and inviting. The lounge's couches looked new and clean, a fireplace underneath the wide, flat screen TV. The kitchen looked like it came straight out of a high-end apartment. The two, imposing statues of a man and a woman sat loftily on either side of the stairwell leading to their dorms.

"Wow," Hadley's eyes and smile widened as she looked every which way. "Amazin'"

"More than that! The outside's pretty misleading, this place is great! Who would ever want to leave?" Jasper followed suit in terms of wonder.

Bishop, however, kept his thoughts to himself. _Impressive, indeed. If I was simply shown pictures without any prior knowledge, I'd end up thinking this was an expensive hotel. This school really is rich, to think it's only_ one _of the richest schools in America._

"Thirteen… fourteen… fifteen…" A deep, baritone voice that made Terrastone's sound like a five-year old child emitted from the top stairwell, counting. "Bishop Booker, Jasper Jewitt, and Hadley Hopwood, correct?" He pointed to each student as he called them off.

"Yup," Hadley chirped before either of the two males could answer in a more formal manner. Now that Bishop thought on it. Did he ever give either of them his name?

"Your name's Bishop?" Jasper seemed to unknowingly answer his question. "That's… actually kind of a cool name."

"You don't like your name?"

"I do. Fits a quirky, awkward white kid like me after all."

Bishop arched an eyebrow at him, not at all expecting _that_ response.

The deep-voiced man started to descend the stairs, and this gave Bishop a much clearer view of him. Needless to say, his voice fit his stature. The man was huge; the same height as Principal Crisp, but noticeably more wider and visibly muscular. His shoulders looked about the size of basketballs and the man had muscles, Bishop almost blushed at the sight of the man's strong, sturdy calves and biceps. The man had black, spiky hair that was clearly greying and black, bushy eyebrows that covered his eyes from view. The man's attire, strangely, was rather plain: a huge, brown long-sleeved turtle neck, some black pants, and a pair of black dress shoes.

Stepping out of the shadows, the man looked fierce. Jasper almost choked when the man made a sudden move. To his pocket to retrieve three, identical-looking cards. "Here," He said simply, Hadley felt her entire body vibrate every time the man spoke or moved. "These are your ID cards. They also act as key-cards, so you'll need them to gain access to your specific room, which is on the back of the cards. Money is on there as well, so you'll need it if you plan on eating anything from the school's cafeteria during breakfast, lunch, and dinner periods. If you lose this card, see me, however you will have to pay five-dollars for a replacement card, understood?"

"Er, yes, sir," Jasper stammered to the man.

"Good," The man nodded. "I am the warden of this dormitory. Mr. Warden. Come see me if you need anything, my office is down this hall, third door on the right. Have a nice stay."

Honestly, Bishop had to applaud this man for his utter frankness and also had to hold back a small, immature snicker at the fact that the warden's actual name was Warden. It reminded him of a show he once watched wherein a sergeant's actual name was Sarge.

"That was certainly enlightening," Jasper grumbled when the man left their sight. "Here are your IDs, they're also key-cards and credit cards. Five-dollars for a new one, 'kay? Kay." Hadley chuckled as Jasper mocked Mr. Warden, deep voice and all.

Bishop silently disagreed. The man could have easily went on a long, boring spiel about the history of the dorm and the school it belonged to and even take the trio on what would be an ultimately pointless tour of the dormitory, instead Mr. Warden chose to leave them to their own devices. Bishop always enjoyed finding and discovering things for himself, he found that to be a more enjoyable experience than simply being told.

* * *

The dorm rooms were very plain. Two beds on either side of the room, a wardrobe adjacent to said beds, a shelf with three platforms pressed against the solitary window opposite of the door. As well as a desk and chair right next to the door.

"208B? Hey, that's me too. What are the odds?"

Indeed, it seemed almost contrived. Bishop and Jasper were roommates. Bishop briefly wondered if Jasper's quirk, which judging from the ears and tail; was obviously wolf-centered, would make him a particularly messy individual. Speaking of Jasper's quirk, Bishop found it strange. Jasper was not at all like a wolf, he was gentle, shy, and seemed to have some sort of anxiety. This contrasted greatly with the savagery and prideful nature wolves are typically known for.

"Well, well, if it isn't the ninja," a female voice said sarcastically, a noticeable Mexican accent. Jasper turned to the voice's owner and blinked at who it was. It was the red-haired girl from the auditorium; the one Hadley and himself managed to sneak next to during the orientation speech. Jasper smiled sheepishly, he truly did believe Hadley and him were being stealthy.

"Oh, uh, sorry?"

"Nothing to apologies to me for. I'm just saying the principal absolutely saw you and Hadley," The girl smirked.

"Aww, geez, now I feel embarrassed," Jasper covered his face with hiss hands.

"You know Hadley?" Bishop asked, making his presence known to the girl. Said girl clearly didn't notice him as her ruby red eyes widened considerably when he spoke. She recovered quickly and answered his question with a shake of her head.

"Not personally, she's my room mate," the girl jabbed her thumb upwards to indicate that her room resided upstairs. She then pointed the thumb towards herself, "Name's Calida Cuervo, by the way," She shrugged at the odd looks she received from the two males. "We're gonna be living with one another for the next four years, may as well introduce myself to you. All that getting to know you shit can come later; I'm sure you two are as beat from the day as I am."

"Jasper Jewitt, and yeah."

"Bishop Booker, nice to meet you."

"Same. Be seeing ya," Calida waved half-heartedly as she continued down the hall towards a room several doors away from theirs.

"Huh, she was nice," Jasper said in a thoughtful manner. He hummed to himself and tapped his chin. "It's weird how nice everyone is."

"Is it really weird that the students inside of a school meant for heroes-in-training are polite?" Bishop inquired whilst returning to unpacking his luggage. Not many students upon first entering a Hero School were thinking about becoming underground heroes, so when they are a pro-hero, chances are they will end up having a lot of interviews with journalists or news reporters, not to mention having to be polite and well-mannered to the people to get them to feel safe around you. No, it didn't surprise Bishop in the slightest that students were far more polite and sociable here than inside of a regular public or private institution.

"Nah, I guess it isn't," Jasper replied, also going back to unpacking his bags.

* * *

 _Those two make one strange duo._

Calida Cuervo thought about her interaction with the two males. She found the Jasper guy alright, a little too anxious and fidgety for her liking, but still cool in her opinion. The Bishop person, though. He seemed quiet, but not necessarily withdrawn. She would probably bet that he was the kind of person that spoke either when it was needed or when he himself was spoken to. Otherwise, tight-lipped as a clam.

She knocked on a door: 214B. The door opened revealing a boy with light, messy brown hair and matching brown eyes. His attire was a simple white t-shirt with a pair of black sweatpants. Nothing adorned his feet.

"It's only six o'clock, retiring already, huh?" Calida noted in a teasing tone.

"Nah, I'm just getting comfortable," the boy responded in a slightly less thick Mexican accent, backing up for the girl to come in. "Gonna be here for four years, no use in taking anything slow. Anyway, what brings you here, Cal?" Calida snorted at the fact that the boy already had his laptop and mini-fridge set up in the corner. She remembered the mini-fridge because the boy attempted to sneak it to summer camp once, resulting in him nearly being kicked out of the camp. Calida liked the mini-fridge though, since it was that incident that got the two acquainted with one another in the first place.

"Nothin' much, Tinta. Just wanted to visit an old friend," Calida smiled at him.

"Old friend?" Tinta repeated with a grimace. "Cal, It's been, like, a year. That's enough time for you to consider me an 'old' friend?"

 _That's enough time for you to forget about me?_ Is what he was really asking. But he didn't want to get that sentimental about it. Calida understood that, not wanting to get too emotional about something. "That's not what I'm saying, Tin. I'm just happy to see a familiar face after everything."

Tinta made a noise that indicated he didn't want to stay on the subject. "How's your dad?"

"Same ol' same ol'"

"Sister?"

"Still a prissy bitch."

Tinta snorted at this, reaching inside a duffle-bag and retrieving a bag of popcorn. "Your sister's really cool, you know. You should stop giving her such a hard time." He had ripped open the bag already and took out a couple unpopped kernels. He shook the pack in her direction as she scoffed at his claim. He rolled his eyes aat her immaturity and tossed a kernel at her, which she caught without even looking.

"Yeah," She thought about her sister and the unpopped kernel in her hand made a sizzling noise before popping with a sharp, sudden noise. "You only say that because _you_ wanna give her a 'hard time.'" She used air-quotes to emphasize her point.

Tinta coughed and almost dropped the red bowl he was pouring the unpopped kernels into for Calida. "That's not true at all!" Calida smiled coyly at the patch of red coloring his cheeks.

"Jesus, did you bring your whole fucking kitchen?" Calida's eye twitched when Tinta unveiled yet another bag of popcorn after handing her the bowl, grumbling about "his fault" and "short skirts." Tinta then proceeded to place the bag gently inside of the microwave. "You know they have one of those downstairs, yeah?"

"Why the hell would I waste my time going downstairs when I'll have one up here?"

"You lazy bastard," Calida popped another kernel with her hands and flung it into her mouth, laughing at her friend's "ingenious" plan.

"Hey, you know I'm sensitive about my parent's not being married."

"Oh, shut up you-"

Calida was interrupted by a breeze. A breeze that came from the opposite side of the window, which was closed. She quickly turned towards the door. Standing in the doorway was a young man of average height. The boy possessed half-lidded, pale blue eyes and slicked-back blond hair. With a black, long-sleeved dress shirt underneath an open light-blue, denim jacket. He wore charcoal cargo pants and a pair of brown leather derby shoes. His face was his noticeable feature; a crooked scar vaguely resembling a lightning-bolt ran vertically down his right eye.

His stony, nonchalant expression is what startled Tinta and slightly put Calida on edge.

"Pardon the intrusion," His voice was bored, and brimming with nonchalance. If Calida were to use a word to describe this person it would be exactly that: nonchalant, "This is room 214B, yes?" Calida was not certain of the exact accent he was speaking with; she knew it was British, though.

"Uh, yeah, guess you're my roommate," Luckily, Tinta somewhat rivaled the surprise newcomer in the infuriatingly casual department. "Tinta Corbeau."

"Salvador Solester."

The young man had a single suitcase of luggage. He pulled the luggage wwith one hand, the other hand shoved into his pocket. His eyes briefly flickered about the room, analyzing his living space for the next four years. His eyes lingered on Calida, who flinched upon the momentary eye-contact, and he rolled his eyes with a sigh. He pulled his luggage inside and placed it in front of the desk next to the door. "I'll come back later." With that, he trudged out of the room, leaving a confused Calida and Tinta in his wake. Both snapping out of their individual stupor at the sound of the door closing.

"What the heck was that about?" Calida crossed her arms. The boy - Salvador, apparently - rolling his eyes at her as if she were a nuisance; the bowl of unpopped kernels started rumbling and, as if in a microwave, popping. "Geez, if he wanted me to leave, he could have just said so…"

"Would you have left?" Tinta asked dryly, already knowing the answer.

"No! I would've told him to go fuck himself!"

"Yeah, I thought so," Now it was Tinta's turn to roll his eyes at the vulgar redhead. He began pinching the bridge of his nose. "I've only technically known that guy for, like, fifteen seconds and he already seems like a piece of work. Man, these four years are gonna suck."

"You lack hope, Tinta. Maybe he isn't that bad. Could be his first time living away from home and he's just stressed out," Tinta squinted at the tone she was using, almost as if she wasn't even speaking to him anymore. His suspicions only increased when he removed his hand from his face and saw Calida's eyes glaring at the ground. Judging from the way in which her mouth moved, she was chewing on the inside of her cheeks. "Yeah, he's just stressed out."

"Who are you convincing? Me or yourself?"

"Pssh, whatever," Calida cut her eyes away from him. "Did you get your schedule? I've already got mine memorized."

Calida laughed when Tinta dejectedly informed her of his having gym first semester. Calida knew for a fact that Tinta hated Physical Education with a passion, a wholesome contrast to Calida, who loved sports and physical activities in general. She couldn't help but feel slightly dejected herself upon finding out that they only had two classes together: English (first period) and Phys. Ed (sixth period). "Aww, now I can't bug you anymore," Calida feigned a pout, "How will I spend the school day now?"

"Okay, first of all, how about actually doing your work? Second of all, aren't you forgetting lunch?"

"Oh yeah, an hour lunch, how awesome is that?"

"An hour I'll no doubt be spending with you, so I can't say it'll be awesome at all," Tinta drawled, running a hand through his the brown forest on the top of his head, apparently known as his hair.

"Oh, shut up, you love me."

* * *

"Man, an ice machine? This really is like a hotel," Hadley eagerly pressed the white button. Cubes of ice poured out of the large funnel and plopped inside of the black bucket Hadley placed at the bottom of it. Unbeknownst to her, one cube instead hit the edge of the bucket, falling to the floor and skipping right behind her foot. Hadley stopped the ice-fall before the bucket could overflow. She took a step back.

Shock shot through her like a bullet when she stepped back and suddenly found herself crashing to the floor. She barely had enough time to yelp in surprise at her tumble. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

...The impact never came. In fact, she felt as if she were suspended in air.

"Whoa there, that was close one," An amicable and cheery voice cut through the darkness that was the back of her eyelids. She opened her eyes, noticing a pair of arms holding her shoulders. "You alright?"

Hadley sighed in relief as she realized someone caught her. She was more thankful for the thought than the action, it wouldn't have hurt her anyway. Hadley looked up at her savior. A boy with combed-over blond hair and hazel-eyes. His attire wasn't much seeing as it was seven o'clock and most students were retiring for the night. An A-shirt and a pair of shorts seemed to be his sleepwear.

"Thanks," She said after the boy let go and she righted herself. "Be mighty embarrassin' if I took a tumble trying to get some ice."

The boy gave her a quick once-over before chuckling softly. "Hm, I dunno. You seem cute enough to pull it off," His smile turned coy.

Hadley tilted her head, baffled by the statement. "I don't think anyone can pull off fallin' on their ass."

The boy seemed undeterred by her lack of reaction to his blatant flirting. "Eh, guess your right." He shrugged it off, inwardly labelling her a loss cause.

"Thanks for helpin' though, see ya around!" The boy waved at her as she disappeared around the corner, giving her a quick "Anytime."

 _Man, the girls around here are smokin'_ He smirked to himself, swiveling on his heel and continuing down the hallway as he intended before swooping in to catch the girl. _Clueless as a rock, but damn she had a nice rack._ He instantly halted in the middle of the hallway upon recalling something. _Oh right, dang, I'm supposed to call that idiot to see if he got out yet. Hopefully, he did. Haven't seen him in a while, wonder how he is._

 _I wonder if he knows they were watching._

* * *

 **Review, please!**


	8. The First Step

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia**

* * *

"They don't."

"Yes they do."

"But how can you know that?"

"Hadley, just because you aren't there to hear it doesn't mean it doesn't make a sound."

"But trees don't normally make sounds."

"Because it's stationary. Nothing makes a sound when it's still."

Bishop had figured he didn't have much of a choice. Being an early riser, Bishop decided to take a morning jog before breakfast. Several other students, including Calida, also chose to jog in the mornings. Bishop and Calida shared a strange, albeit welcome, bond over their athleticism. Bishop used to play soccer at his old school and he learned of Calida's position as quarterback and occasional running back, he himself played as a midfielder. Although, he had been put there because there was no one else with enough to stamina to fill the position, he didn't exactly want to be there. In fact, he initially didn't even want to play soccer, after seeing his performance during physicals and physical education routines, the coaches practically spent every minute of everyday badgering him to join either soccer, football, or baseball. Eventually, he caved in.

Calida understood why they pestered the brunet. She managed to goad Bishop into a mock race upon returning to school -They jogged about two miles - and they both ran at top speed. Calida noted that Bishop's speed was only slightly above average, he was faster than her, yes, but nothing too extraordinary. The impressive feat was that while she was sweating and panting slightly after the run, Bishop's breathing had barely changed. Bishop looked as if he hadn't just sprinted at full speed through one and a half miles.

Bishop's stamina was practically inhuman.

Bishop showered in one of the communal showers and brushed his teeth while in said shower. He went through his usual morning routine and felt rather bored. He expected things to be different, now that he was living with other people, but it still felt the same. Perhaps because he was already accustomed to living months on his own, or because not that many people were up yet and he couldn't get the true feel of living with others.

Somewhere in this process he ended up sitting at a table in the cafeteria with Jasper and Hadley, who were having an oh-so riveting debate over whether or not trees actually make a sound when they fall and no one is around to hear it.

"Going by that logic, if a train suddenly tips over and no one hears it, it doesn't make a sound!" Jasper smirked confidently, due to how awkward the action seemed, Bishop believed the meek boy very rarely did it. Or he was very rarely right about something.

"Yeah, but trains are man-made," Hadley set her mouth in a straight line, while meant to be taken seriously Bishop noted how comical it made her look with a piece of French toast sticking out of her mouth.

"So what? What's it being made man-made got to do with anything?"

"Because tress ain't man-made. I mean, we can plant trees and all, but that don't mean we make 'em, right? We made trains, so we could just be making the sounds too. A tree is a natural thing, right? Our mind is known to play tricks on us all the time. If a train falls we known it made a noise 'cause it's big and clunky and such. But if a tree, a natural thing, falls, who's to say our mind isn't just makin' that up? I mean, when we see big things fallin' we expect a loud noise right?"

Bishop and Jasper stared blankly at the girl. Jasper was lost by this point, though Bishop believed he somewhat understood what Hadley was attempting - key word being attempt - to convey. He thought that her reasoning was that trees might not at all make a sound and that our brains, which are used to hearing and processing noise, fills in that gap for us.

"Hadley," Jasper blinked, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I don't know," She flung her arms up and practically deflated in her seat. "How did we start yackin' 'bout trees in the first place?"

"Because you said that one kid with the weird hair looked a tree, and then I joked 'if we push him over, do you think he would make a sound?' which, in hindsight, doesn't even make sense because if we were to push him he'd still make a sound because we're there watching him fall. Anyway, you said 'yeah, he would. But if he tripped somewhere else away from everybody then we wouldn't hear them.' And then…"

It was at this point that Bishop realized he never had friends before. Is this what friends are like? He had to wonder, really. You just sit and watch as they sit and ramble on about, in the long run, completely pointless topics?

"Uh," Jasper nudged Bishop, pulling him from his thoughts, "Hey, isn't that the villain you fought?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the large, TV screen in the middle of the cafeteria. The huge flat-screen was actually built into an even bigger wall-like structure in the middle of the colossal cafeteria. On one side of the structure was a Flat-screen and on the other side, also a flat-screen. From what Bishop could tell, the televisions only played the news.

On their side's screen was indeed a picture of Terrastone with the headline. "seventeen year-old villain Terrastone breaks out of cell in the middle of the night." The report went on to detail his latest arrestment, his and Charlotte's efforts mitigated to a mere side-note, and how he broke out of and destroyed a detention center with minimal effort. His current whereabouts are unknown and the Henefor Police Department requests that anyone meeting Terrastone's characteristics be reported to them as soon as possible.

Bishop sighed. He felt many eyes lay on him, many of the students he jogged with were knowledgeable of the incident. Thankfully, few of them gushed like Jasper, and simply stated that he was brave and honorable for doing what he did. Bishop would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy that. He was a hero-in-training and he did what was expected of him; people didn't treat it as if it were a terribly, enormous accomplishment and that he should be treated with the utmost respect for it.

He liked that.

"Er, Bishop," Hadley broke the, unbeknownst to him, weighty silence. "You alright?"

"Of course," Bishop raised one of his brows. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," Jasper chose to speak this time, "That guy might come after you."

"I see, if he does pursue me, it would endanger you all, right?"

"What? No! We… Well, yeah actually, but I mean, we didn't…" Bishop narrowed his eyes as Jasper fumbled over his words like a child with untied shoes. "We're not concerned about our well-being," He shared a glance with Hadley, who nodded, "We're concerned about what he'll do to you if he finds you."

"Why would you be concerned about me? I've handled him once, I'll do it again." Bishop realized he was lying, however an indescribable feeling was welling up in his chest at the looks of worry and concern on his fellow student's faces. He didn't like it when people worried about him. "Besides, I wasn't the one to defeat him. The chances of him targeting me specifically are slim. Though, you are right, they're still there."

The worry didn't subside.

He looked Jasper in the eye this time. "Jasper, do you know how many students attend this school."

"Er, I don't know, about 8,000, I think," Jasper tapped his chin thoughtfully. Eyes pointed to the ceiling. "Why?"

"Because that's exactly the number of comrades I have if he does decide to track me down."

* * *

Mr. Colve, the English Teacher, was Jasper's last piece of evidence to support his theory that every member of Vasior staff was freaking huge! _This can't just be a coincidence!_ Ms. Crisp, Mr. Warden, and now the six-foot-six Mr. Colve all exceeded six feet of height. Mr. Colve's equally tall, spiky black hair also added a few inches. Mr. Colve looked rather lanky in his pink oxford shirt and grey slacks. His eyes, behind his steel rim glasses, matched his black hair.

"Hello, class, allow me to introduce myself," Colve's voice was low-pitched and smooth, "I am Mr. Colve, or you can call me Mr. C, and I will be your English I teacher, I also teach English II. Now, mind you, I'm relatively new here; this is my third year teaching at Vasior, but my sixth year teaching English. Now, don't let my size intimidate ya," Colve said this with sarcastic smirk, some students snorted. Whether or not the snort was from the joke or the fact that Colve would think he intimidated them, Jasper didn't know. Though, from what Jasper already knew about Calida, he was willing to bet the latter. "If you have any questions or concerns or if you're unsure of an assignment feel free to ask me any questions. I'm actually a basketball coach as well, so if you wanna talk sports with me outside of the class that's fine. But let's try to keep that minimal in the classroom."

Jasper watched as Calida's face, which was previously set in a bored and disinterested expression, performed a complete 180 and now looked exceptionally interested in the teacher. "So," He clacked his pointy, black dress shoes against the floor, "Who wants to be first?"

Confused murmurs followed the sudden inquiry. Jasper, not knowing anyone besides Calida who was on the other side of the class, simply furrowed a single brow. "To introduce themselves."

The murmurs instantly morphed into groans, a sound Mr. Colve silently took delight in. He wasn't doing this to screw with them, though. He taught English, but also took it upon himself to teach students about public speaking as well. Heroes will have to talk in clear, thorough, and efficient manners during interviews, to calm a panicking crowd, or just talk in general. This was his way of introducing them into the year, and by proxy, their careers. "Any volunteers."

One student, a blond with a comb-over raised their hand with a smirk and confidently made their way up to the front of the room. Said classroom, now that most of the students thought on it, was kind of made to emulate public-speaking. With the student having to stand-up at the podium, which was situated in front of the large white board adjacent to the doorway and a few feet away from the teacher's desk. The speaker would practically be surrounded by the students as the podium, as per Colve's request, was moved upward. The desks were placed in a way that made a "U" shape.

The blond smiled at the class - Jasper silently wished he had a twentieth of this kid's confidence - and addressed the teacher first. "So, am I free-styling here or is there a specific template I should be following?"

"Former."

"'Kay," He waved at his fellow students, "I am Tobias Hemlock, cool name I know, and I'm a freshman at Vasior, like all of you. I aspire to be a hero, admittedly, for a rather selfish reason. I'm a, how do you say, thrill-seeker of sorts. I want to travel the world, hop from place-to-place, and get tangled up in all kind of crazy adventures and experiences. Helping and/or saving people along the way? That's even better. Kill two birds with one stone, ya know. I look forward to getting to know all of you as the years fly by, especially you ladies," His smirk turned sly and most girls giggled at his brazenness.

Calida then recognized him as the "nice outfit, chica" boy from the auditorium. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes when he glanced at her and smirked.

The whole class clapped and applauded him as he bowed dramatically.

"Good job, Hemlock," Mr. Colve looked extremely impressed. Very few freshman displayed as much confidence as Tobias.

Tobias smirked as he sat back down. Improvising that was easy since he knew that Colve's introduction was supposed to be a template for them, the man simply didn't tell them.

"Who's next?"

Jasper's heart thumped in his chest and he realized that he was constantly forgetting to inhale. Jasper was never good with public-speaking. All the people watching you, all the opinions forming; opinions he knew nothing about. Like suspense in a thriller movie, it simply killed him, causing him to fumble and tumble over sentences and forget information spontaneously. His head and his mouth suddenly lost connection with each other whenever he attempted to plan out what he was going to say the moment he stepped in front of a crowd.

A short, temporary, wave of relief washed over him when another male student raised their hand with a sigh. "Dude, relax," A voice from beside him said. He turned to the voice's source and came face-to-face with a spiky-haired brunet. The boy had strangely glossy blue eyes. He wore the traditional Vasior uniform which consisted of a white, or blue, oxford shirt with a button down collar, a blue tie, blue, black, or khaki pants, and black dress shoes. "No need to be nervous, you know."

"I'm not nervous," Jasper denied it.

The boy tilted his head in a way that said he didn't believe a word Jasper said. "Look at your desk."

Jasper did so, puzzled at the command. His eyes widened as he realized that, in his nervous, inward ramblings he subconsciously protracted his claws and was scratching up the desk without even realizing it. "Oh."

"Not much of a public speaker, huh?"

"Er, no."

"Watch everyone else. You saw that Tobias guy, right? Just copy him," The boy shrugged.

"Thanks," Jasper replied sarcastically.

"Look, there's no need to be nervous, everyone's just gonna forget about all this by next period, anyway. Why stress over it?"

Jasper considered that. Yeah, it wasn't like anybody was going to make a particularly huge deal over these introductions. Jasper exhaled; he could do this. "Thanks. I'm Jasper, by the way."

"Louis. And good job."

Jasper smiled. He could definitely do this.

Two people had gone up after Jasper and Louis' little talk. Next was a student with a lightning-bolt scar. Tinta was actually interested in Salvador's introduction. When he went to sleep that night, Salvador hadn't returned. When he woke up the next morning, Salvador still wasn't there. Tinta would have been concerned if it wasn't for the fact that the sheets on the other bed in his dorm were clearly used, meaning Salvador slept on them, and the fact that there were clothes and belongings that he didn't own placed on Salvador's side of the room.

Salvador managed to unpack all of his luggage, which would mean opening and closing a lot of drawers and closet doors, get into the bed and sleep in it, and wake up the morning after before Tinta. Hell, he didn't even see Salvador during breakfast. What was he doing?

Salvador took his time going up to the podium, his hands stuffed unceremoniously into his pockets. He stood in front of the podium with his indifferent stare sweeping across the classroom like a breeze _. Or… was that an actual breeze_? Calida remembered the night before clearly; Salvador's presence brought with it some kind of odd breeze. Said breeze seemed to absent at the moment. _Maybe that's his quirk?_

Salvador opened his mouth. "Salvador Solester." Some girls blushed at his accent, mixed with his handsome features.

"Solester?" Mr. Colve raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Are you, perhaps, related to Saffron Solester?"

Salvador glanced at Colve before setting his eyes on the podium. "Yes, my mother." Maybe it was only his imagination, but for some reason, Jasper detected a hint of malice when Salvador said "mother."

"Saffron Solester? Thunderbird?"

"He's the son of The Thunderbird?"

"Whoa, man, she's awesome."

"Dude, she's bangin'"

Jasper watched Salvador, as the class mumbled amongst themselves about his mother. Salvador's overall demeanor didn't seem to change, but Jasper felt like Salvador suddenly got a little colder.

Salvador scoffed to himself, inwardly. He expected this reaction. He made to leave the podium, but was stopped by Colve. This slight incident put an end to the mini-conversations.

"Hold on, you aren't done introducing yourself, Solester."

"I'm the son of Thunderbird, what else do you care about?" Salvador's eyes narrowed at Colve, a cynical edge to his voice.

"Well, what about your likes, dislikes, hobbies," The irritated undertone in Salvador's voice was not lost upon Colve. He realized that his status annoyed him and the subject of his mother was clearly a touchy one.

"I like nothing. Dislike many things. No hobbies, may I sit down now," Salvador didn't even wait for the man's permission as he walked to his seat near the back of the room. Colve opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the bell. He sighed. "Well, that's all we the time we have today. Don't feel lucky, we will be continuing these tomorrow." He chuckled lightly at the groan he received in return.

* * *

Algebra came and went, in Bishop's opinion. The teacher, Mr. Robbins, was a very bland, dry-witted, and dull individual. The man's robotic brown eyes held no life within them and his movements, mechanical. Robbins wore a simple polo shirt tucked into a pair of khakis, a bland non-brand name belt holding the khakis up. His hair was a matted black, greying. His physique made him lanky; though, he managed to be one of the rarer five foot staff members of Vasior.

Mr. Robbins very quickly became everyone's least favorite teacher. Issuing homework on the very first day after giving everyone a lesson, as well as being insanely strict towards talking during class. Yes, Mr. Robbins accomplished the tragic, albeit impressive, feat of topping nearly everyone's shit-list in a mere half-hour of a fifty minute class

Bishop didn't excel at math, let alone Algebra. Nevertheless, he did well enough. He knew he shouldn't become too comfortable with easiness of the first few lessons, as math had an irritating tendency to become harder and harder as time went on.

Having Hadley Hopwood there, as hesitant as Bishop became to admit it, didn't exactly help matters. Bishop spent a good portion of the period gently kicking her whenever she showed signs of dozing off in the middle of the lesson. Given the fact that Hadley's attention span very much rivaled a drunken gold-fish, Bishop likened himself a baby-sitter.

"Ugh," Hadley groaned as she slipped her tablet PC into her bag. "How did I get stuck with the most boring-est teacher in the most boring-est class?" Bishop was fairly certain boring-est was not a word.

"It's not that bad," Bishop added, placing his own PC tablet inside of his bag. Every student at Vasior Academy was equipped with a Volon ThinkPad Tablet PC. Textbooks, notebooks, folders, everything was stored on the tablet. The teachers also possessed one, but theirs were given far more features than the students. One program on the teacher's laptops allowed them to see the screens of their student's laptops. Yes, far more privileges.

"What's yer next period?" Hadley walked beside Bishop with a cartoony bounce to her step.

"Physical Science, you?"

"French," Hadley grinned at the look she received from Bishop. "I needed an elective, so why not French?"

"Do you have any past experiences or education pertaining to another language?" Bishop figured he knew the answer already.

"Nope."

"It won't be a walk in the park."

"Eh," She shrugged. "I probably won't learn a thing, honestly. Learnin' another language already seems difficult for smart people, let alone me."

Bishop wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that, and by the time he came up with some semblance of a reply, Hadley already left, chirping a small "See ya" as she ascended the stairs to her next class. Bishop hummed as he sent a small wave back.

 _You aren't dumb_ Is what he wanted to say.

* * *

"You know," Calida started, "I really pity you."

Fifth period, freshman lunch, rolled around and the freshmen students of Vasior started clamoring into the lunchroom. Forming a line in the middle of the humongous cafeteria, Calida felt lucky that her history teacher let her class down early enough to avoid the line that nearly reached from the entrance of the cafeteria's service area to the back of the cafeteria itself.

Calida sat down near the back with Tinta, her meal consisting of an Italian beef sandwich, a bag of fries, and a cup of brisk. Tinta yawned and ate his meal, which was a simple cup of yogurt.

"I'm not that hungry, plus this yogurt tastes amazing, you shoul-"

"I'm not talking about the yogurt, pendejo," Calida frowned. "Your roommate put up quite a show first period."

"Oh yeah, him. So far, he haasn't been much of a problem, seeing as I hadn't seen him again since last night."

"What?" She took a bite of her sandwich, seeing as Tinta was about to explain something.

"When he left last night, he never came back. I thought 'eh, probably got lost on campus, he'll make it back.' I went to sleep and when I woke up, he wasn't there. But the sheets were ruffled and used and there was shit in the closet and drawers that didn't belong to me so…"

Calida swallowed her sandwich and hummed in thought. "What a creep."

Tinta snorted. "Speaking of roommates, how are you getting along with yours."

"She is the living embodiment of "troublesome," Calida grumbled, her eyes shifting towards said girl who sat a couple of tables away from the two of them with… Bishop and Jasper?

She raised an eyebrow at that. One was anti-social and the other was socially inept, how did they end up with the most sociable person Calida had ever met.

"Is that her? Yeah, she looks like trouble," Tinta smirked. "I suppose a troublemaker isn't exactly much of a desirable for a troublemaker, huh?"

"Troublemaker? Me? Since when?" Calida batted her eyelashes at him.

"Since you put a live cockroach in Ms. Stevenson's coffee in the fourth grade."

"Eh, that old bitch had it coming," Calida turned her nose up in defiance. "Besides, not like it's my fault my hand slipped, she's the one who should inspect what she's ingesting." The sly smirk on her face heavily implied that her hand had a bit of help in "slipping."

Tinta shook his head and a comfortable silence fell over the two.

* * *

"I think he's just mad," Hadley crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, hanging off the two back legs . "I mean, bein' the child of a powerful and popular hero like Thunderbird, those are some pretty big shoes to fill, don't ya think?"

"Yeah, maybe," Jasper sighed. He recounted the story of Salvador's introduction to his friends. Hadley initially complained that Jasper got the better class while Bishop, this time, openly disagreed. The prospect of introducing himself seemed tiring to him, and Hadley would more than likely ramble on and on until being told to stop.

Bishop's eyes widened slightly _. Since when was I so bold in my people-reading skills?_

Jasper bit into his hamburger. A topic of conversation popping into his head in the middle of chewing. "What do you guys have next period? I have gym."

"Me too," Hadley chirped.

"Same," Bishop drawled.

"I wonder what Physical Education in a hero school is like," Jasper bit his burger again.

"Oh, right. We are in a hero school, aren't we? Ya know, I don't know about you guys but this hero school don't feel all that… hero-y, ya know?"

"What did you think it would be like?" Jasper's eyebrows kissed his hairline when he heard Bishop actually contribute to the conversation. The boy was almost ridiculously silent.

"Hmm," Hadley's chair hit the floor, as she stood up straight. She stared at the table with a pensive expression. "Ya know? I'm really not sure."

Bishop made noise in the back of his throat. A strangely comfortable silence fell over the trio.

* * *

"Dmitri Dalmond. Age: 17. Gender: Male. Date of Birth: April 22. Affiliation: None. Relatives: Unknown," The voice of a young woman droned, relaying information from a clip-board held delicately between her callused fingers. "Not much is known of his past or his motivations toward villainy. It was already tough enough extracting this much data. Information on this Terrastone is very few-and-far between."

"That's quite alright, Fox," An older, yet jovial, man's voice waved away the woman's concern. "Our mole in Vasior informs me that there will be a Quirk Apprehension Test later today. I'll need one of our agents to track down Griff, this could prove to be interesting. Fox, sniff out Terrastone and give him our proposition."

"If he declines?"

"Oh, he won't," A devilish smirk appeared across the man's scarred face, "Our mole and him are… acquaintances and he assures me that Mr. Dalmond will accept our invitation. And I do trust our mole."

"Though, of course, on the off chance that he does decline..."

Fox nodded as the man clapped his hands.

* * *

 **This fanfic is probably gonna go on hiatus for a while. I'm not sure why, but I've just lost interest and writing this story. I knew it would happen eventually, I rarely hold interest in one thing for too long. I'm just going to give up on this completely, that is, until I find the interest to continue again. I'm not going to force myself to try and continue writing chapters because that will just make me even less interested.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry if there was anyone who really enjoyed this fic, but I've lost interest.**

 **Bye and review, if you feel like it anyway.**


End file.
